fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
16. Trudne rozstanie
Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd - Odcinek 16 Chris: W poprzednim odcinku... Zawodnicy bawili się, ale to w koszmarnym stylu! Podzieleni na Chłopców i Dziewczyny spędzili tylko 6 godzin w nawiedzonym Parku Zabaw. A były to osoby nieliczne, bo Christopher i... Katie i Sadie! Taak, zdobyły nietykalność, to dziwne. Ostatecznie to Leshawna pożegnała się z programem w ramach zemsty Margaret i namowy Heather. Coś podłe mamy te dziewczyny w tym sezonie. Hehe. Więcej akcji i uczuć poznacie już za chwilę w Totalnie... Dramatycznym!... Życiu!!!... GWIAZD!!! (czołówka) (w przyczepie)Margaret: Teraz, gdy nie ma Leshawny mogę się skupić na swojej pozycji. (w przyczepie)Katie: Nie wierzę! Doszłyśmy z Sadie do rozdzielenia! To takie zaskakujące. (w przyczepie)Logan: Ta cała Margaret mnie intryguje... Słyszałem jaki numer wykręciła z Leshawną. (w przyczepie)Geoff: Ziomy, cały czas się trzymam! Może tym razem dojdę dalej i wygram! Lai Chi: (przez rozgłośnię) No dobra, to niech wszyscy stawią się za 5 minut przed przyczepami... Chef: (przez rozgłośnię) I nie toleruje jakiegokolwiek spóźnienia! Bridgette: To nie wróży niczego dobrego... Chef: (przez rozgłośnię) Masz rację, maleńka! Wymiana przerażonych oczu. Plac Główny Chef: W szeregu zbiórka! Raz, raz! Zaczyna się zbieranie do kupy. Większość tak się poplątała, że po chwili leżała na ziemi. Chef: Co wy wyprawiacie, żołnierze!? Geoff: To... Chef: Nie pozwoliłem mówić! Po jakiejś chwili wreszcie się wszyscy zebrali. Chef: Dobra, knypki! Jak wiecie zadania zawsze są związane z tym całym gwiazdorstwem! I tak też będzie tym razem. Kimże byłaby gwiazda bez formy? Nikim! Oni mają sport rano i wieczorem. Wy będziecie mieli cały dzień! Przełykają wszyscy ślinę. Chef: A teraz na ziemię i 50 pompek! Po 5 minutach Chef: Raz! Raz! Raz! Geoff: Już chyba nie wytrzymam... Chef: Wytrzymasz, żołnierzu! Na wojnie nigdy nie mógłbyś się poddać! Geoff: Tak jest! Chef: Nie ślimaczcie się tak! Padły Katie i Sadie. Katie: (zmęczona) Ja już nie mogę... Chef: (spokojnym głosem) Nie musicie się wstydzić tego, dziewczyny. (krzyczy) Ale długo tu nie pobędziecie jeśli się tak szybko poddacie! Uciekają. Chef: Kto jeszcze chce sobie odpuścić!? Nikt!? Znakomicie, bo czas na prawdziwe... tortury! (w przyczepie)Martha: To jakiś chory psychicznie człowiek! (w przyczepie)Alexander: Nie sądziłem, że on jest taki dziwny... (w przyczepie)Chef: Już tak nie przesadzajmy! Ja na młodzieżowym obozie przetrwania miałem gorszy rygor! Chef: A teraz przebiegniecie mi 10 kilometrów, wzdłuż murów planu! Owen: Znowu bieganie? Niee! Chef: Jakiś problem, grubasie!? Owen: Niee, skądże znowu... Wszyscy ustawiają się do biegu. Chef: Ten bieg przetrwają tylko najlepsi! Więc do biegu, patałachy! Bieg Logan: O kurde! Czuję się okropnie. Długo jeszcze nam zostało!? Julie: Nie marudź! Biegniemy dopiero z kilometr? Logan: Mam zakwasy po ostatnim! Heather: Skończ! Jesteś facetem głupim na dodatek. Logan: No pr... Chef: (biegnie tuż za nimi) Skończcie te głupie gadki, żołnierze! To nie wypoczynek! Logan i Heather: Tak jest! Heather: Bridgette, narada. Bridgette: Teraz? Ledwo co oddech łapię. Uf... Heather: (zatrzymuj się i łapie Bridge) Łap ten oddech! Bridgette: Nie powinniśmy się zatrzymywać. Możemy przegrać. Heather: Strategia jest ważniejsza! Słuchaj, namów Geoffa, żeby zagłosował tak jak my! Bridgette: Noo, dobrze. Jeśli to coś da. Heather: Da, da. Ja za to zajmę się Loganem. (w przyczepie)Heather: Żeby przetrwać muszę mieć facetów po swojej stronie! No co? Strategia! Margaret: Martha, źle się dzieje w naszym sojuszu. Martha: Zauważyłam to. Wiesz, rozumiem, głosy są potrzebne, ale może jedną z nich wyrzucimy, to druga się ogarnie? Margaret: Myślałam nad tą opcją. Martha: Nie będzie chyba z tym problemu. Większość i tak ma ich już dość. Chef: To nie masz tylko bieg, gamonie! Bo was zaraz wyrzucę! Przyśpieszyły kroku. Christopher: Dajesz, Geoff. Nie jest przecież tak ciężko. Geoff: Chyba dla Ciebie, kolo. Ledo czuję stopy. Christopher: Dasz radę. Dużo nam raczej nie zostało. Chef: (tuż za nim) Zaraz Ci dodam 20 kilometrów jak Ci tak lekko! Christopher: Nie, nieee... Ponownie Plac Główny Zawodnicy ledwo, co stali. Chef: Jesteście do niczego! Na 13 zawodników przetrwało tylko 9! Podziękujcie reszcie! Będziecie dzięki nim mieli trudniejsze zadania! (w przyczepie)Lai Chi: On nigdy nie zapamięta imion tych dzieciaków! Odpadli Owen, Katie, Sadie i Noah. (w przyczepie)Christopher: Ten koleś potrzebuje chyba wakacji! Chef: Na ziemię i znów 50 pompek! Po kilku minutach... Margaret: Nie-e... Już dłużej nie mogę! (leży) Bridgette: O nie... Jest już nas co raz... więcej? (mdleje) Geoff: Bridgette, nie! (wstaje i podbiega do niej) Chef: Wasza 3-ka! Wypadacie! A teraz czas na... siłownię! Siłownia Chef: Zawiedliście mnie! 3 etap, a was już tak mało! Alexander: Czy mogę zadać pytanie? (niepewnie) Chef: Proszę? Alexander: Ile jest planowanych etapów? Chef: 10! Wszyscy: Co!!!??? Chef: Haha! Żartowałem! Na taką siłę jak wy, to będzie tylko 5 etapów. Wszyscy odetchnęli. Chef: A teraz na bieżnię! I wszyscy ustawiają prędkość 30 km/h! Logan: Przecież to dobry sprint! Alexander: Noo, długo nie pobiegniemy. Heather: Nadal się nie skapnęliście? Oto mu chodzi! Chef się uśmiecha. (w przyczepie)Logan: A ja chciałem dyscypliny... Wszyscy po 10 minutach jakimś cudem żyli. Chef: Chef jest najlepszy na świecie! Reszta: Chef... jest na świecie... Wszyscy się przewracają. Chef: No co z wami, lenie! Wstawać! Czas na hantle! Christopher: Uf, coś mniej męczącego. Chef: Po 5 kilo na rękę! Alexander: Nie-e! Aaa! (ucieka) Chef: Gamoń! Heather: No proszę, faceci się sypią! Logan: Przymknij się! (w przyczepie)Heather: Przegrana chłopców daje mi największą satysfakcję. Chef: Hantle w dłoń! Raz, raz, raz! Julie: Dawajcie, to nie jest takie trudne! Martha: (dyszy) No co Ty? Ja zaraz chyba się przewrócę! Julie: Nie narzekaj. Wygramy to! Przyśpiesza podnoszenie. Po chwili jeszcze bardziej się rozpędziła. Chef: (opadająca szczęka) Reszta tez zatrzymała się i patrzyła jak Julie rozkręcała się na dobre. (w przyczepie)Julie: Nie wiem, co się ze mną wtedy działo. Chyba zmęczenie dało mi takiego kopa, że nakręciła się porządnie. Uf... Chef: Niesłychane, czegoś takiego jeszcze nie widziałem. Heather: (śmieje się pod nosem) (w przyczepie)Logan: Przerywanie z babami jest nie po mojej myśli! Wrr! Amfiteatr Na ławach do Ceremonii siedzą Ci, co odpadli w zadaniu. Margaret: Jak długo mamy tu siedzieć? Lai Chi: Aż do wieczora, bo czeka was wszystkich... możliwość wylecenia! Przerażone spojrzenia. Noah: A co Ci goście rozkładają? Wskazuje na facetów stojących za Lai Chi. Lai Chi: Szykują ring. Dla finałowego chłopca i dziewczyny. Jeden z nich da zwycięstwo swojej drużynie. Owen: Jak my mamy wytrzymać do wieczora? Zostało jeszcze pół dnia! A ja jestem głooodny! Lai Chi: Będzie obiad, ale dopiero w porze kolacji. Hihi. (w przyczepie)Owen: Nieee... Owen: ...eee! Alexander: Nie krzycz już, niedożywiona dzidziu! Owen: Spoko, ziom. Postaram się być... Łaaa! Alexander: (facepalm) Słodka muzyczka. Geoff: Oh, Bridgette. Kocham Cię! Całuje ją. Bridgette: Ja Ciebie też, Geoff! Odwzajemnia pocałunki. Katie i Sadie: Oh... Sadie: Oni nigdy nie przestaną być słodcy! Katie: Prawda. Są tacy romantyczni. (w przyczepie)Sadie: Trochę myślałam o mnie i Katie... Podejrzewam, że bliża się coś... dziwnego! (w przyczepie)Katie: Poczułam jakieś dziwne... Sama nie wiem, co to jest! To coś... dziwnego! Lai Chi: Oby to się szybko skończyło. Bo szaleje za jakiś czas tu... Chowa głowę w dłoniach. Ponownie siłownia Chef: Co z wami dzieciaki!? 40 km/h na rowerze to bardzo mało! Heather: Czy ja Ci wyglądam na zawodowca!? Chef: Kiedyś trzeba zacząć młoda damo! Heather: Nie, dzięki. Są lepsze pomysły na życie i schudnięcie! Schodzi z roweru. Martha: Co Ty wyprawiasz!? Heather: Pozwalam wam się wykazać. Ja jestem znana, a wy nie. Czas na wasze 5 minut! Julie: W sumie trochę racji w tym jest. Martha: Taa, jeśli przegramy mogą uznać, że powinniśmy wylecieć! Julie: O tym już nie pomyślałam... Chef: Mniej gadania, więcej sportu! Toż to już półfinał! Szybciej pedałować! Wszyscy przyśpieszają ze strachu. (w przyczepie)Julie: Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że to ja będę w finale. No bo, spójrzcie na te chude rączki Marthy, yy-y! Chef: Co by tu na udowodnienie waszej siły jeszcze dać? (myśli) (w przyczepie)Christopher: Tak szczerze, to nie jestem jeszcze zmęczony. Typowe te zadania. Mało oryginalne. (w przyczepie)Chef: Żałuj chłopcze, że to powiedziałeś. (diaboliczny śmiech) Chwila przerwy, parę łyków wody. Chef: Dobra! Czas na... taniec! Z przeszkodami! Wszyscy: Hę??? W tle leci muzyczka z Wyspy, gdy wszyscy tańczyli. Chef: Prawa przytup, lewa w górę! Kręć tułowiem jak tylko możesz! Pomachaj ręką, walnij się w twarz! Wszyscy powtarzali dziwne rozkazy. Chef: Podrap się, gdzie chcesz! Byle nie długo, bo skok znów robisz! Spójrz w górę! Upewnij się! Bo coś spaść mo-oże! Wszyscy: Co!? (patrzą w górę) Na Logana spada doniczka. Logan: (łapię ją) Haha, coś kiepściuchno Chefuniu! Spada na niego fortepian. Chef: Zawsze patrz, aż powiem, Stop! Wypadasz! Logan: (sepleni) Jefzfze tego pofałujef! Chef: Która z kobitek wypadnie? Zaczynają spadać inne rzeczy, a dziewczyny odskakują. Julie: Kowadło! Martha: Lodówka! Julie: Przyczepa! Martha: Ryba! (walnęła ją z płetwy) Julie: Cysterna!!! Martha: Słoń!!! Julie: Wieloryb!!! Martha: Komin elektrociepłowni!!! Julie: Gumowa kaczka i peruka disco? Martha: STATEK!!! Przygniata ja. Julie: Czy ona to przeżyła? Chef: Nic jej nie będzie! Jacyś goście wynoszą Marthę na noszach. Chef: Teraz macie chwilę wytchnienia. Wieczorem wielka walka na ringu! Odgłos dzwonka. Christopher: Niech wygra lepszy. (odchodzi) Julie: Taa... Przed walką Bridgette: Denerwujesz się? Julie: Niee, nie sądzę by było mi ciężko z Christopherem. Heather: To kiepski przeciwnik. Popchnij go ze 2 razy i mamy wygraną w kieszeni. Margaret: Powodzenia Ci życzę. Julie: Dzięki wam... No dobraa, rozkręcam się! Znów zaczęła się zachowywać jak z hantlami. Heather: Dobra, idź! Owen: Nie powinieneś bić dziewczyny, stary. Christopher: Wolisz, żeby jeden z nas odpadł? Owen: No dobra, cofam co mówiłem. Logan: Nie daj się zwieść pozorom... Noah: Właśnie, ta dziewczyna ma sporo siły. Christopher: Dam radę. W końcu jestem facetem! Walka Lai Chi: Jesteście gotów na... Bijatykę! Chef: Ruszajcie się niedołęgi! Lai Chi: I zaczęli... Julie nie wyrywa się do przodu. Z tego, co widać obmyśla taktykę. Christopher zaś powoli się zbliża. Chyba nieprzemyślany ruch zrobił. Bo sam nie wie, co ma robić. Teraz próbuje lekkiego uderzenia ręką, obrona Julie nie zawiodła. Teraz jej atak! Uu... Poszło nie lada gładko z liścia. Osłabienie faceta, tak trzymaj mała! Logan: A po naszej stronie to nie możesz być? Lai Chi: Cicho! Zawodnicy zmierzają się na siebie! Szykują się mocne uderzenia! Kto poleci na deski!? Taak! Są już blisko! Uderzenie! Iii... Nokaut obojga!? Chef: Co ty wygadujesz!? Lai Chi: No popatrz. Oboje w tym samym czasie runęli na ziemię! Margaret: Remis? Lai Chi: Wychodzi na to, że tak. Wszyscy: Taak! Chef: Ale i tak jedno z was wszystkich wyleci! Chris mi pozwolił. Hehe. Owen: To znaczy, że mamy głosować? Chef: Nie! Ja wybiorę cieniasa, który wyleci! Lai Chi: A to oznacza, że dziś każdy z was może czuć się zagrożony. Wszyscy przełykają ślinę. Ceremonia wręczenia Pluszowych Gwiazdek (jingiel taki jak w TDA) Chef: Ja wskazuje komu przyznać Gwiazdkę, a ta tutaj (pokazuje Lai Chi) rzuca wam je i przy okazji mówi wasze imię! Lai Chi: Ja też mam imię! Chef: Wybacz, dziś tę głupotę dostaje... (wskazuje) Lai Chi: (rzuca każdemu) *Julie *Christopher *Heather *Martha *Logan *Alexander *Geoff *Bridgette *Owen *Noah *Margaret Chef: Wy dwie różowe! Jesteście do niczego! Nie nadajecie się w ogóle do sportu! Najchętniej bym wywalił obie! Sadie: Nie możecie nas znów rozdzielić! Katie: Właśnie! Nie potrafimy bez siebie żyć! Chef: To się nauczycie! Te, gruba! Wylatujesz! (smutna muzyka) Sadie: Nieee! Znów nam to robią! Katie: Tak mi smutno! Sadie: Eh... Katie, to już 3 raz! Nie możemy pokazać, że jesteśmy słabe! Walcz za nas. Idzie z płaczem do Autobusu Przegranych. (dramatyczna muzyka) Sadie: (z autobusu) Już za Tobą tęsknie! Katie: Nie! To ja tęsknie bardziej! Sadie: Będę trzymać kciuki! Paa! Odjeżdża. Lai Chi: Noo, zadanie się odbyło, wyrzuciliśmy kogoś. Oglądajcie nas znowu, bo tym razem... Chris was zaskoczy! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnie Dramatycznego Życia Gwiazd